


Bunny boy

by GetITuhuh



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Twd - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Rick Grimes, Come Swallowing, Cottage core, Kinky, M/M, Naughty, Possessive Behavior, Protection, Restraints, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slapping, Sweet Rick Grimes, Top Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetITuhuh/pseuds/GetITuhuh
Summary: Ricks a bunny again! And Negans a wolf!
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Rick hopped up and over a used trail, his feet bounced from the dirt path quickly as he jumped to the old cobblestone bridge, he slid on the cracked stone when he stopped. It was so old and used that it had weeds growing between blocks. It was a rather short bridge and was only used to walk on and transport small carts. Rick stretched softly and sat on the bridges railing, which was a Thin wooden railing that was just put up.

Rick thought back to when that little fox girl fell into the water below. What was her name again? Rick thought of the mother of that girl. He knew her name, it was Carol. That poor women never saw her baby again, some believe that little girl died due to drowning.

Rick looked at the water rushing past the bridge, it was a pretty steady stream, and it obviously has many rapids. So, it’s most likely that, that little girl died. How awful. Rick turned his attention to the slight around him, the woods looked lovely today, and there was a nice breeze too. Rick shook his head softly and went to stand. He looked at the bridge he was standing on and noticed a couple serious cracks here and there.

May be he could suggest to make a new bridge. Ones that’s not as old and broken. Because some unfortunate person might collapse with the bridge. Rick wiggled his nose at the thought of losing his own baby boy. Well, he wasn’t a baby anymore but he’d always be ricks baby.

He looked at the basket he was holding and looked over his items. Garlic cloves, onion, tomato paste, sage, thyme, a little jar of olive oil, some flour and salt. Rick needed Rosemary, mushrooms, pepper and parsley. Rick was making Mushroom stew tonight so he was out gathering his ingredients. It also didn’t hurt to go ahead and by more snacks in the meantime.

They were getting low on food anyway, and a food run always made rick feel nice for some reason. Rick closed his basket and hopped back to the trail he was walking on. He hopped off the bridge quickly and headed to the market. He saw a bee hive and noted where he could get some honey later. Rick kept hoping until he reached where he was going. The market. Rick smiled sweetly at the smell of herbs and spices. Rick pasted a few people he knew, one of which was he friend Daryl. He was a coyote. “Hey Rick.” Daryl called out.

Rick turned to the man and smiled, walking over quickly to say hello. “Hey Daryl! How’s it going?” Daryl was probably the only coyote he has ever talked to and not freaked out. “I’m good, came to get a new fishing rod, my other one broke on me.” Daryl smiled at the bunny before him.

“Well, that’s just too bad!” Rick and Daryl chuckled together before Daryl nudged him. “Whatcha got?” Daryl pointed at the basket rick was holding. “Oh, just shopping for my kid, i’ll Be making some mushroom stew tonight and we were all out of mushrooms.”

“Don’t you grow things yourself rick? You have a pretty big garden in the back of your home.” Daryl lifted an eyebrow at rick. “Well, yes I do have a pretty big garden but it’s mainly vegetables and not roots, fungi or herbs. I’m definitely thinking about it though.” Rick smiled up at the man before noticing the vegetable cart.

“Oh, I’ve got to go! I think they might be going soon!” Daryl nodded quickly. “Yeah you got here a little late this time! But, better being late then never coming, huh?” Rick hopped up and waved to his friend. “Mhm! Alright see you!” He practically ran to the big cart. The man who was selling all of the vegetables was a new man rick had never met before.

“Hello! Um, do you have any mushrooms?” Rick grabbed the corner of the cart and smiled to the man. “Yes, what kind?” The man reached down and grabbed out a crate full of differentiating types of mushrooms. Some where thin and long, some were short and stout. Some where even massive! Rick hummed in approval and looked closer. “What would be the best to go in a stew?” Rick questioned slightly, glancing up at the man quickly.

“Oh, what type of flavor are you going for?” The man met ricks gaze quickly. “Like a nut type of flavor or pretty earthy. I’m working with rosemary and parsley in this dish.” Rick watched the man nod before grabbing a hold on a medium sized mushroom with a big top.

“This is a Porcini mushroom. It has a woodsy and earthy flavor. Yes it’s a little big but slicing is easy and quick. You could also take some portobello mushrooms. You’re bunny I take it?” The man looked up and chuckled. “I am.” Ricks ears flapped almost Immediately in response to the statement.

“Well, portobello mushrooms are big and meaty. But they also have an earthy flavor. I believe mixing the too would be a great combo.” The man held out the two mushrooms in his hand. “Alright! I guess I’ll take 10 portobellos and 13 porcinis.” Ricks tailed wagged softly as the man but them into a cloth napkin for him. “That’ll be 2 sliver coins.” Rick reached into his money pouch and pulled out two coins.

“Oh! Do you know where the herb and Spices stand is? I don’t see her today” The man looked up quickly. “Did you not hear?” He leaned closely to rick. “‘No? Was there another accident?” Rick grabbed his mushrooms and put it into his basket. “Some say there was a wolf that caught her and killed her.” Ricks eyes widened and his mouth formed into a silent ‘o’. “How horrible!” Rick looked at the other carts around and spotted a herb cart. A new one.

“How was she found?” Rick turned back to the man and asked. “In utter shreds. That women was torn apart.” He whispered as he was going to get executed for saying it. “...well, Be safe okay?” rick nodded to the mans statement and walked to the next cart. Wolves had no place to be here. He approached the cart and bought a few things, some flowers and more herbs.

He bought Basil, Rosemary, Lavender, eucalyptus, parsley, Oregano, sage and chives. The next cart was the seasoning cart, rick bought many new spices he had never tried before. After that, he bought a few sweets from the dessert stand and noticed many shop owner were packing up and wheeling home. Rick bought one last thing for himself, which was some Aloe Vera and coconut oil for his skin and hair.

Rick picked up his feet, counted his coins and went on his way. He was about halfway home when he felt eyes on him. Rick convinced himself that It was nothing and he should calm down. So he stopped and turned around. “Whoever is watching me better know that I have a knife and I will cut you!” Rick yelled out. . . . He heard a branch snap. That was it. Rick started to run, his feet his the ground so fast he thought he could fly. Rick dashed up the path until he looked behind and saw a badger following him.

“Leave me alone!” Rick screamed at the man, rick was scared for his life and kept running. “Someone help!” Rick screamed loudly, however the man chasing him was too fast and grabbed rick by the leg and made rick fall. He slammed his head into the trail below him, causing a large amount of pain to rise in his nose. He could say pretty confidently that his nose was bleeding to. Rick felt that man grab his basket and pull it off.

“Stupid fucking bunny.” He heard a knife click open and he closed his eyes. Rick covered his head and screamed loudly. Knowing that he was about to get stab. But that cold chill of pain never even so much as grazed him. He looked up to see a wolf, slashing the mans throat and letting his body drop. “Who- why did you help me!” Rick gasped at the wolf.

“You were about to get stabbed?” The strange man smiled at rick sweetly and crouched. “Here’s your basket sir.” He slid the basket back up ricks arm and smilies at him. “Thank you so much for coming to help me!” Rick stood up and smiled at the man

“No problem, anyone would do it for someone like you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rick wasn’t actually paying attention to what the man was at the moment. That was until he realized he was looming over him with sharp teeth. Ricks eyes widened and he took a step back. “Oh, um. Thank you.” The man sensed ricks fear and chuckled. “Am I that scary?” Rick stared at the man with fear and took a couple steps back again. He spotted the dead badger on the ground. Rick stayed silent before looking the badger over. “Where is his-“ Rick couldn’t see a weapon on him.

However The badger wasn’t dead and weakly moved up and looked at Rick, wide eyed. He looked over and to his luck, Negan was no longer there. “R-Run.” The badger rose his arm up to rick. Rick immediately looked back to the wolf but he was gone. In that moment, Rick felt bold and took a step towards the half-dead badger. “Run? From who, you?” Rick toes twitched in anger. “No...the wolf.” He saw the badger look down at himself and hold onto his inner wound. His flipped over and laid on his back to relax a little while he bled out. “He..He was chasing me. I saw you and...thought maybe...you could..” the badger pressed a hand to his wound. “Could be my replacement instead...” Ricks eyes widened at the realization.

“What-! Don’t-“ Rick squatted down to the man. “Whats his name, I can report him!” Rick pulled out a wash cloth from his basket and pressed it to the mans chest wound. “I’m going to die.” The man whimpered out and began coughing. “We’re all going to die! Those kind, wolves and other predators...they’ll kill every one.” The man began coughing. “But you’re a badger, you’re also a predator!” Rick sat by the badgers side kindly. “I’m a honey badger. I’m different.”

Rick nodded softly and repeated himself. “What was his name?” The man just stared at rick and smiled. “Die with me. You’ll be killed shortly enough. Their all over the place now. No ones safe.” He started coughing up blood and shaking. “Sir- please! Tell me his name! I can-“ but, it was too late. The man gave his last cough and he was gone.

“Wait-...” He looked up and grabbed his basket. He needed to get home to Carl. He grabbed his basket and the wash cloth and ran. That badger must’ve been lying, he had to be lying! That wolf saved him! Rick ran through the old bridge and spotted someone else. It was a women this time. Rick slowed and looked at the-girl? She was blonde and young. It looked like someone had been crying on her. But rick didn’t have time, he ran past the body and continued to run. He jumped over a couple of rocks and took a very small trail. Many people didn’t know about this path. Rick smiled at how the trail faded almost 2 feet in and began to lightly jog.

He ended up jogging for awhile until he came to his house. It was surrounded by large walls of rocks, Rick made it look like a hill. It had taken rick forever to make this part of the house, it was many rocks formed into a big hill and then rick put grass over the top. You cannot go directly through the rocks either, on the outside there is a hole in the ground that leads to the inside. Rick had covered it with grass and leaves. Once he had gotten into the hole and climbed on the other side, he had to unlock the lock that kept the insides door closed. Rick made quick work of the lock and opened the hatch, he opened it up and slide through. Once he was settled on the hollow inside he closed the latch and locked it back.

He then stood and looked at his surroundings. The way he held up the rocks were a series of Wooden planks, there were big posts that held up the wood planks, which held up the rocks. Ricks only opening in the rocks was at the very top. Rick had lined the opening we glass, just in case something happened. Rick also made it to where you couldn’t get up the hill. That way, rick didn’t have to worry about intruders seeing in. That’s why that’s the only opening. That’s how the sun comes in and keeps the plants from dying. That’s also how Carl and Rick star gaze.

Rick walked past some of his veggies, the whole place was decorated in leaves and flowers. The wooden post were wrapped in ivy to give them a cozy feeling. Rick walked to his home, His home was a small wooden cottage that was bunny size. It had 4 rooms, a kitchen and a living room. The bedrooms were small and the kitchen was the biggest one. His house had a porch, which was decorated with ivy and tiny bluebells. There were two rocking chairs, made out of oak wood. There was also a small wooden table so rick could drink his tea and be able to set it down.

Rick opened the door, and walked in quickly. He shut the door and locked it back. Rick had a bathroom out back a few steps away from the house. The toilet and bath were separated in the outside bathroom. Rick had made the bathroom out of dark pine and made the floor out of soft grass. The toilet was simply a stub of wood, that had been cut into to form an “O” shape. It was lined with a soft grey cushion rick found in the market.

The bathtub was made out of porcelain. Rick had it specially made, those types of materials were rare to find in the market. Rick walked past the small living room which included a fireplace, a very small library, a coffee table made out of chestnut wood. Then a very nice woven rug. He also had a cotton couch, which some nights he’d find his son asleep on. Rick walked to his kitchen and set his basket down. His kitchen had a gas stove, a table with 4 chairs and a counter that separated the table and chair from the stove. He also had a sink but it was broken at the moment.

Rick was going to have Daryl fix it for him. Rick had hung up some herbs and flowers to dry. He had peppers, lavender, lemon balm, mint and a couple other things hanging from the ceiling. Rick opened the cupboard above his stone and began placing the herbs he had bought inside. He then moved the other cupboard and grabbed a pot for his stew. He grabbed a couple other thing and began to work. He made quick work of the mushrooms and added them to the pot, he then topped the with olive oil and turned on the stove, he then grabbed his small can of vegetable broth from his last stew and added it. That way the mushrooms could get soft.

He thought back on how he met that badger today. “That poor man.” He then thought back to the wolf. “Why would He spare me...” Rick leaned up and grabbed his parsley and thyme from the ceiling and began cutting them up. “I’ll have to hang the new ones up later.” He tossed the leaves into the pot and began added his spices. He added more vegetable broth and added some water. He them chopped up his garlic and slid it in as well. He started to stir his stew, when he heard...someone. Rick turned his head and set down his spoon. He then moved to window in his living room and looked out to see what he heard. Oh god. He saw the locked door/hatch he had entered was being banged on. What if...what if it’s daryl! Rick ran to Carl’s room and saw his son taking a nap. He let out a sigh and rushed to the window again. . .

It was open.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick clutched the Curtains and closed them quickly. He ran to all of the rooms and turned off the lights before running to Carl. Rick slowly walked to Carls bedroom and opened the door and closed it. “Carl, wake up!” Rick approached him quickly and shook him. “What- What?!” Carl yelled. “Hush! C’mon we need to hide-“ Carl looked at his father with a smile. “Dad c’mon no ones ever-“ and with that Rick heard the door bust open.

“Oh my god.” Rick pulled the wooden crates from under neath Carl’s bed. He looked up to his son and pulled him down in a flash. Rick then made the bed fast to appear like no one had been in the room and quickly climbed underneath the bed as well. Carl pressed his back to the wall and grabbed a hold of his fathers waist and pulled him as close at possible.

Rick then grabbed the crates and fixed them so it appeared that no one was under the bed. Rick turned over and grabbed a hold of his son, stroking his hair and whispering to him. “They will be able to hear us if you whisper, when he’s in here. Do not say anything and breath very softly.” Rick heard doors being opened and talking. He thought it would that wolf, he really did. Carl grabbed at his father, he was shaking.

He pressed his face into his fathers chest. In order to ground himself and calm down. His hand was tightly wrapped around him for dear life. Rick was holding his sons hand and making sure that no entry’s could allow him to be seen. Rick heard Carl’s door open and the two bunnies froze together. Rick heard sniffing and a loud disgusting sigh. “Smells like little fucking bunnies in here too!” Rick felt his son press his face harder into ricks chest to keep completely quiet, and rick didn’t mind.

“Damn, come smell this!” Rick could hear another loud sniff and another sigh. “What is it?” Rick heard another pair of shoes walk in. “It’s panties, made for little cottontails.” Rick heard them being ruffled. “Smells like pure bunny pussy. Nice and sweet. Where do you think that man went?” Rick heard his sons drawers being open. “Look, another pair.” Rick once again heard a disgusting sniff and a turned on sigh. “You’re right, it’s smells just like a little bunny in heat. Remember that one cotton tail we found? All by her lonesome?”

The pair laughed at The memory. “Poor thing lasted 3 fucking days, guess it couldn’t handle that much cock. I can still remember how she felt on my dick. Little whores pussy tore on my dick remember? Starting bleedin’ and cryin’. Fucking slut.” Rick shivered in fear, a bunny women. Just like him in a way, was obviously hurt and they just. . . Took advantage of her.

“Smells so good in here. They must’ve just been in here earlier. God I can’t wait to get my hands on him. You should’ve seen him, tight little ass and a cute face. God I wanna tear him apart.” Another drawer was opened. “Thats all you wanna do? I wanna do so much more.” They both chuckled again all the while rick physically felt sick. “You know, he was stopped by a wolf.”

“A wolf?”

“Yeah.”

“And the wolf didn’t kill the little cocksucker?”

“No. He killed someone else and let him go.”

Rick thought about the memory, he had seen that man die. Oh god, _**You let them straight to you.** _Rick felt Carl curling up to him more. He needed to get these people out of his house.

/time jump about 2 hours/

Rick was holding Carl still but refused to go to sleep. He knows that if he does, he has a chance of making a sound. Not to mention there was an intruder laying on Carl’s bed. It was gonna take weeks to get out that scent. Rick was at a disadvantage, he had a son to worry about and he was boxed in. He’d have to move the boxes and crawl out that way. Rick knew what he had to do. He was going to have to sneak out, he’d make sure Carl couldn’t be seen.

But first, he needs to kill the guy on Carl’s bed. Rick kissed Carl’s head and nudged him with his nose. Carl returned his fathers affection with a nudge and unwrapped from his dad. Rick remembers a time where he had to do this. _He was still making the home, Carl was just a baby. It was when he was making the platforms for the rocks to sit on. He had put Carl in a small crib so he couldn’t get away but somehow rick had not been paying much attention._

_That’s when a random person snatched Carl up and bolted. Rick had never had such murderous intent in his life. That man was fast, but rick was faster. They sprinted through the woods and the thing that fueled rick to keep running, was his sons cry’s. Rick had caught up to them and slammed an axe into the mans back, causing him to scream out in pain and drop to the earths floor. He had fallen on Carl and Carl was screaming now, in pain from the weight of that grown man. Rick grabbed his baby quickly and held him close, but he didn’t show the Man mercy._

_He grabbed the axe from the ground and slammed it into that mans leg. He kept doing that until, all of the mans limbs were off, his blood was splattered on ricks cheek_. He can remember how scared he was to lose the only thing he loved in life. His sweet baby boy, Carl. The light of his life was his son. He couldn’t afford to disappoint or lose him. Rick can even note how Carl cooed that night, it was soft. His darling boy. Rick would kill anyone to protect Carl, and here they were. Cowering underneath a bed, holding onto each other and defenseless. Rick wouldn’t have it. After his quick goodbye to Carl, just in case he dies. Rick leaned up and pushed the box forward, quickly crawling out.

When he went to push the box back he saw his son trying to get out. Rick shook his head quickly and pushed the box back. He wouldn’t have Carl risk his life . Rick looked up and saw the man sleeping on Carl’s bed. He was face down and smelling into it. Fucking pervert. Rick walked to the closet quickly and lifted a piece of carpet. Underneath the carpet, was a large hunting knife. Rick grabbed the knife and walked back over to the bed.

He stabbed the man in the head, quick and easy. He then pushed the man over so that he looked like he was sleeping on his back. Blood poured out of the mans wound quickly. Rick then tip toed over to the door and peeked out, their was someone in his room as well. From what rick has counted as they filtered in and out. Their were 7 of them.

Rick smiled at that thought, six now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this sucks but i've been dying to write porn so Im speeding up the process!!!!!

Rick scanned the hallway before tip toeing out, his feet slid softly against the carpeted floors. He didn't hear anyone, which was odd. Rick slid into his room and rushed to the man on the bed. But he was yanked up and thrown on the bed like he was nothing. "I was waiting for you to come out!" Rick froze on hearing the voice and turned around quickly. _The wolf!_ "I killed them all for you." The man smiled sweetly and immediately sat on the floor. "All..of them..You left one were I was hiding! how- how did you even get in here!" Rick held his knife out at the large sitting man. "There was a women dying, I went to go help her but it was too late. After That I heard someone coming and turns out it was you! I decided to report her death and and while I went I watched a large group follow you, so I trailed behind them. I figured they were the one that killed that girl." Negan stretched his arms out, he was... _big. "So,_ I didn't want you to die either and followed them." Rick stared at the man with confusion and intrigue, "What do you want from me." Rick stood and circled around the bed quickly, staring down at at the wolf man. 

Negan looked up at the Bunny and smiled, **_damn he sees_ _ **th** rough bullshit. _**"Alright, well. Guess I can't stall or lie cause you'll call me out on it." 

Negan stood up and hit his head on the ceiling, "Dammit! every fucking-" He watched the bunny shake slightly at his outburst, afraid of what he might do. "Hey, it's okay. I just bumped my head that's all!" Negan meant to be sweet but was met with hostility "I'm not a weakling!" Rick stomped his feet at Negan in an attempt to show he meant business. But Negan purred out at him and wiggled his nose "Such a cutie, just like I thought you'd be." After negans statement he felt ricks teeth on him, nipping him quickly "Oh I'm sorry honey I just- ow!" Negan pushed Rick away "Stop that! I'll tell you what I want okay?" Rick lowered his hands and stared at Negan "What do you want?" Negan smirked at Rick softly "I'll be going into a rut soon and I need a partner." Ricks eyes widened at the statement "you are an attractive man, just go court a female, i'm sure she'd say yes!" Negan smiled at Ricks sudden outbrust, the bunnies cheeks were red and refused to turn into a softer color. "Yes, I could but.. I don't want to. When I saw you, I knew right then i wanted you as my partner." 

Negan softly pushed Rick against the wall and began kissing the bunnies neck "You can say 'no' I will leave if you do." 

Rick thought about his rut, it was coming up in the next two months and he needed a partner as well. 

"How Far is your rut away?" Rick let Negan bite at his neck while his hands explored Ricks body. 

"a day."

"A DAY?" Rick looked at Negan like he had been hit in the head by him. "Yep. I need a partner to ground me and let me ravish them." Negan got on his knees and started kissing ricks thighs. "Well, if your done kissing all over me.. we should at least do my mating ritual." Negan practically screamed with happiness at Ricks approval. "Whats the mating Ritual?" Negan stood quickly and hit his head, hard. "Ow-!" Rick pushed the wolf away. "You chase me and then we fight for dominance a little bit." --"You're telling me that we have to fight for dominance?" Negan rolled his eyes dramatically. "What happens after?" Negan crossed his arms over his chest

"We mate."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the person that always leaves messages for me to read, I love to wake up to your comments and It's the only thing that keeps me motivated. I LOVE YOUUUUU

Negan bit his lip at Rick, before stretching and popping his back. He let his muscles pop and his head tilted to the side. He had his eyes closed as he made himself comfortable "So when am I supposed to chase after you?" Negan tilted his head to the opposite side till he heard a pop "there..." He looked back down and went to speak "So-" **What.** Rick was gone. "Wait- You didn't-" Negan sprinted out of the room and ran down the hall. His eyes landed on the door and saw it was open, rick was fucking **_fast._**

Rick had watched as Negan pop his muscle for a couple seconds before he dashed out of the room. Rick had ran through the hallway and out the door, after he was out the door he darted to the garden. He jumped through the lettuce and hid behind the black berry bush. He could smell Negan on him already, god he's a funny preda-...person. Rick snuggled down to the dirt, casually waiting for the man to realize that he had ran away. It only took 5 seconds before he saw Negan run outside and look around he tried to contain his laughter. He watched Negan smell the air and then immediately look into his direction, Rick crouched down at his trail being noticed. His nose started to twitch as Negan scanned his direction, he noticed his tail began to flick back and forth excitedly. He hasn't been chased by a wolf before, or ever been chased in general, during a mating ritual that is. Negan focused on the area he smelled rick in and scanned slowly, his eyes caught sudden movement and realized it was rick's tail. _**Aw, he's**_ ** _excited_** , Negan crept near Rick slowly, trying to make it look like he didn't know where the bunny was. 

Rick watched the wolf tip closer and bit his lip. This wolf was something else, he chose to kill the people hunting Rick, so that he could be his rut partner. It's a very common thing to happen, however not with a predator and prey. There was just something so thrilling about hiding from him too, may be it'ss the fact that the wolf was so big. Rick noticed how close Negan got and realized he must've been discovered by the wolf and he was trying to play it off. Rick needed to run away, that's the fun in the mating ritual. Negan was just about to grab Rick when he sprinted up and darted away from the wolf."Hey!" Negan sprinted after the fleeing bunny, trying to grab him yet he couldn't get a grip on him. Rick giggled at the wolf chasing him which only fueled the wolf's ambitions more. Rick felt the wolfs claws grab at his shirt, the bunny realized he needed to speed up. He darted faster and caught the wolf off guard. "How the fuck are you this fast?!" Negan shouted and dived for Ricks legs, he missed and landed down on the dirt hurt. 

"Oh sorry! I think you forgot I'm a bunny!" Rick hoped up on his roof and looked down at the wolf.

"Oh, trust me. I could never forget." Negan rose back up to his feet and wiped the dirt off of his face. He scanned his surroundings before spotting Rick on the roof. "Baby boy, what do you think you're doing up there?" he looked up at Rick with a smirk. "What? You thought I was gonna be an easy catch? Oh no sir." Rick chuckled softly at how Negan frowned, he watched calmly as Negan tired to climb up. The wolf stared at the smaller bunny with hungry as he climbed the house. "I would never assume you were an easy catch, however i'm confident in my strength." When Negan got on the roof, Rick was already running away. He growled loudly and sprinted after the man, he watched as Rick hid in the rosebushes. May be he didn't think Negan saw him do that, but oh ho negan did see him. Negan slowed and looked around as if he didn't know where Rick was again. As he walked closer to the bunny he heard Ricks tail flicker again. **_God_** , **_he's_** _**adorable**_ Negan was yet again standing directly by Rick, and before Rick could run he grabbed a hold of the bunny and pulled him closed. 

"Woah-!" Rick yelped as he was lifted up and manhandled "What was that about how you being a difficult catch?" Negan felt his chest pounded against, Rick slipped out of Negans arms and punched Negans chest. Rick felt his waist grabbed again as he was flipped around and pushed down. Ricks head rested on the dirt while he was manhandled into a submissive position. "Hey- I-" Ricks tail was flicking back and forth once more excitedly as he felt Negans palm rest against the center of his back. Negan let his hips collided with Ricks tush. "I guess I win huh?" Negan teased Rick softly however instead of being embarrassed Rick blushed and chirped loudly at the wolf. Rick rolled his hips back on Negans pelvis, earning a loud sigh to come from Negan. "Yeah, I guess you do" 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna make fan art of these two! Just to show you what I want them to look like in this story! Mainly, to show you what Rick looks like! 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE ME A COMMENT TO READ

Negan was pressing his pelvis against rick's ass softly, slowly grabbing at ricks tail. Rick let out a soft purr at the feeling before arching his back more. "I thought you were gonna be difficult, baby." Rick growled out at the comment and slapped at negans arm. "I just wanted to get this over with!"

“Oh— you just wanted to get this over with huh?” Began pusher Rick further into the dirt. “What happens if you want to start taking it slow?” Rick felt Negan lift his and squeeze his chest softly. “I won’t want you to go slow. But to be clear with you— my mating ritual is not over yet.” Negan lifted his eyebrow at the comment. “What do you mean it’s not— woah!” Negan was kicked over and spun around before he could even blink. The bunny that was half his size hand kicked him off and pressed him down into the ground: 

“The whole point is to wrestle, not wiggle on each other.” Rick smirked at the man, however that only angered the wolf. Negan pulled his arm out and switched positions with Rick. Ricks back landed on the dirt hard and he squeaked out in frustration. Negan separated ricks thighs and laid in between them. Which trapped Rick against the wolf’s large chest. Rick rose his legs up and wrapped them around the wolf’s torso before pushing up with his arms and throwing them backwards. Rick was now straddling Negans hips and pushed the wolf’s arms above his head. Rick had to stretch his body far in order to keep the mans hips down- as well as his arms. Negan bit his lip softly at the rabbit. 

“Baby boy are you serious? You really think you can hold me down?” Negan pushed Ricks arms off and used his arms to lift Rick up as he stood. The bunny gasped loudly and began kicking aggressively before the wolf grabbed his hips and made Rick fall upside down. Rick blinked at the angle. Negan had Ricks in a firm grip and let the man dangle downwards as he grinded against the mans ass. Rick stretched out his arms and tried to touch the ground but he could reach—his torso was too small. He gave a scoff and lifted his upper body up but was forcefully shoved back down. Once again having to dangle in the mans grasp. “You’re stuck, admit it and accept defeat.” Negan purred out. Rick hated admitting his defeat and crossed his arms. “Who says I lost?” Rick looked up at the wolf and smiled. 

“Me? Sugar do you see the position you’re in? All I have to do is push you back down or grind into this cute little ass sometime and you’ll fall apart or just get tired. So yeah— I think you lost.” Negan watched as Rick smirked up at him and looked back down at the ground before going between both of negans legs. “Nope!” Negan closed just legs around the body so he couldn’t move. “Dammit-“ Rick tired to wiggle around and be able to get free. But the way Negan was currently holding him and how he couldn’t move—he was fucking stuck. Maybe- “poor baby boy! You can’t move can you?” Negan squeezed his legs a little bit harder to put more pressure on the bunny’s small rib cage. “Cmon baby- just tell me that you- Woah!” Negan felt his cock squeezed in Ricks palm. “You let me go and I won’t have to hit your balls.” Negan growled at the statement quietly. 

“You hit my balls and I’ll drop kick your ass cause’ that ain’t fair baby!” Negan shouted at the bunny stuck in between his legs. 

“Oh don’t talk to me about fair! This is about showing which one is more dominant and from what I can tell— I’m the most dominant here!” Rick chuckled out 

“Oh really? Baby bunny is the most dominant? Okay then.” Negan lifted his arms up which cause the man to get unstuck from his legs and rise up. “I’ll drop you on your damn head. Do you even see the position you’re in?” Negan shook the bunny softly and smiled at him getting nervous. 

“You asshole! Let me down, the blood is starting to go to my head!” Rick yelled out 

“Yeah— I don’t really care until you tell me that I’m the dominant one in this new relationship! We can wait until your whole sweet face turns hot red. So— with that knowledge what’s your play?” Negan shook the little bunny once more and received a bite to the leg. “Ow! Hey!” Negan stretches his arms out so that Rick couldn’t bite him. “I’m getting dizzy put me the fuck down!” Rick yelled out again. 

“Admit defeat baby boy and I fucking will!” Negan watched as Rick took a couple of deep breaths and sighed loudly. 

“I admit defeat.” Rick crossed his arms once again and looked up at the man. 

“And-?” Negan watches Rick slowly glare at him before sighing even louder. “There is no and.” Negan rolled his eyes at the bunny and shook him again, causing the bunny to whine. “There IS an AND, so what’s the and Rick? If you don’t tell me I’ll keep you upside down and in the air.” Negan chuckled at the shocked face he revived. “Wait- how..how do you know my name?” Rick let his arms dangle by then. “I read it on your mail box outside.” Rick nodded at the statement and purred softly when he felt Negan snatch him up by his pants with only one hand and swat his ass. “But back to what we were talking about sugar. What’s the and?” 

“Oh you ass, are you really gonna make me say it?” Rick felt another swat and giggled out. All of this attention on him was intoxicating, he never got that much attention with Lori. “Yes I am going to make you say it, and if you don’t I’ll keep you in the air..—and just to warn you. You’re sweet little face is turning a peach color baby, you might wanna hurry up.” Negan felt Rick wiggled in his grip and try to hit him. “Just tell me the and Rick and I’ll let you go. Then we can start talking about my rut that I’m gonna go through.” Rick sighed out and whined. He absolutely hated—no absolutely despised having to admit being submissive. “You’re the dominant one.” Rick spit out quickly. “I didn’t hear you, what was that?” Negan chuckled out once more at the bunny as he heard a loud gasp. “You heard me you ass! You just want me to repeat it!” Negan smirked at the outrage and licked his lips. 

“Wanna year it one more time, baby.” Negan twirled his tongue in his mouth in anticipation. 

“Fine...” Rick growled and felt Negans arms slowly began to shake him back and forth to make him queasy. “You’re the dominant one.” Negan nodded before looking back down at the bunny with a darker look. “-and whose the submissive one?” Rick whined at the question but received a harder smack to his ass. He let out a yelp of surprise and blushed at the man. “Do I have to sa-“ 

“Yes.” Negan cut Rick off quickly 

“...Me.” Rick whined out but wasn’t set down. “What are you?” Negan lifted an eyebrow at rick and slowly cocked his head. Rick looked at the mans eyes and gulped under his glare. “I’m the submissive one.” Negan nodded at Ricks answer. “In what?” Rick was going to whimper at that but decided against it so he wouldn’t get a slap on his ass. “I’m the submissive one in the relationship.” Negan smiled brightly at him. “That’s a good boy! Now say it all togther.” Rick growled at the man angrily “you’re really milking this-“ Negan slapped Ricks left ass cheek hard, harder than he had too. “Ow! That was-“ Negan shushed him quickly “I didn’t ask for back talk, little bunny. Did I?” Rick whimpered and shook his head ‘no’ “Speak when your spoken to.” Negan gripped Ricks hips harder in his hands. Rick gasped and spit out his words “You’re the dominant and I’m the submissive! Please put me down!” Rick whined and he was flipped back up straight. The blood in his head made his almost fall down. 

Rick was dizzy and his head was pounding from the tension. “Ow-“ but he couldn’t even complain before Negans lips were on his. The larger wolf wrapped his arms around the small man and pulled him in. Negans face starched against Ricks shaven one. His lips were hard and his tongue did not stay put. Rick felt the mans arms wrap around him quickly and pull him in more. “Mpfh-“ Rick tried to wrap his arms around Negans head but he was to small to be comfortable with it. That’s when Negan scooped him up in his arms and continued with the kiss. It was much harder than Rick had ever kissed someone. Negan tasted like a nice fine scotch while Rick tasted like a bittersweet strawberry. Negan squeezed Ricks ass softly as he continued his mission on conquering the other mans mouth. 

They only broke away when they needed air, and by then Ricks eyes had become clouded and foggy. “Woah” Rick bit his lip at the man and purred at him. “Damn, you taste like honey to me. A fucking flower like yourself should have a man around to fuck that little pussy. Cause’ I bet it’s just as sweet as those plump lips of yours.” Rick blushed at the compliment and let his head rest against Negans neck, he immediately inhaled. Negan smelled like pine and leather. When Rick leaned in to smell him, Negan smelled Rick. To Negan, Rick smelled like a fresh cookie and a little earthy. “You know Rick, I think this might be the funnest Rut if my life.” 

“Oh I’m sure it will be.” Rick smiled softly at his statement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, please read this! I’m soooooo sorry for not updating y’all sooner but I’ve been swamped by school work! I promise the fan art will be up soon. I’m a perfectionist so it has to be perfect! If you want to RP with me (with regan) please dm me on tumblr, it’s rickgrimesbaby ...I’ll see you there!

Rick felt the man continuing to cup the mans ass. “Damn. So soft..!” Negan squeezed the mans tail, earning a high keen. “D-dont!” Rick swatted at the mans hand. 

“Don’t what baby doll? Squeeze your little tail?” Rick felt Negan grab his tail again and apply more pressure. “Don’t!” Rick pressed his face into the mans chest and bit down. “Ow! Okay okay!” Negan let go of Ricks tail. He looked down at the tiny man and smirked, “fuck I can’t wait..” Rick felt himself being picked up and thrown over the mans shoulder. “Hey..!” Rick yelled out. “Okay, time to go see my bedroom for the next couple of months.” Negan walked to the small house, while carrying Rick on his shoulder. 

“You’re such a cutie” Negan purred out as he gave Ricks ass a slap. 

Rick jolted up at the slap and hit Negans shoulder, “oh, just to ask...you don’t have any little critters run in’ around do you?” Negan opened the door to the home and took a step inside. “Like kids?” Rick asked softly. “yeah, like kids.” Negan took a step inside and closed the door behind him. “Yeah..I have a son..he’s probably scared out of his mind. Let me go get him and introduce you.” Rick felt himself being put down and smiled at the man. “So tall..!” Rick looked up at the tall man, he had to lean over so his head didn’t hit the ceiling. “I am pretty tall.” Negan chuckled. 

“Yeah...here..I have to go get him. His name is Carl and he’s 16.” Rick turned his back on Negan and walked to the hallway. “Oh lord, a teenage boy...I bet he’s a handful.” Negan laughed out. “He can be sometimes, but he’s a sweetheart most times.” Rick walked to his sons bedroom door and walked through. “Carl? You in here?” Rick spoke kindly to the boy under the bed. After he talk he soon heard rustling under the bed and the box covering him was pushed out. “Dad?” 

“Hey hon.” Rick walked over to the bed and bent down, he pulled out the box and helped his son out. “I was starting to get a little worried.” Rick watched Carl crawl out and smile up at him. “Yeah, but now I need you to put a brave face on and meet someone.” Rick stood up and helped his son up. “Oh really? Was it...was it one of those men?” Carl shivered softly at remembering their words. “No, although he helped get rid of them.” 

“Oh, how’d he find us? Aren’t we hidden?” Carl lifted a brow. 

“We are hidden but we need to be hidden better. But...he sort of followed me. Which is a good thing because he basically saved us.” Rick smiled at his son, wrapping his hands around the boy. 

“So...did y’all make an arrangement since he helped?” Carl lifted a brow. 

“Oh...well. Yes, we did. However, it doesn’t involve you.” Rick chuckled at his son, while patting his head. 

“Oh, so a mating arrangement?” Carl asked. 

“How- how do you know about mating arrangements?” Rick crossed his arms over his chest. “I asked Daryl.” Carl shrugged. “...well at least he told you, and not some rando.” Rick grabbed his sons hand. “He’s...a little different.” Carl walked out with his dad, “how?”. Rick chuckled and walked through the hallway with his son, “you’ll see.” 

“Okay, should I close my eyes or something since it’s a-“ Carl’s eyes widened at the wolf before him. He had to be at least 6,5....that’s who his dad was mating with? “Holy shit.”—“Carl!” Rick yelled out at the man. “Oh he’s adorable, Rick! He looks just like you!” Negan took about 3 steps and was already across the room, holding Carl’s cheeks within his hands. “Aren’t you just precious!” He chuckled when Carl slapped his hands away. “Just cause you’re about to sleep with my dad, doesn’t mean you can touch me!” 

Negan chuckled at Carl once more, “aw, he’s so feisty! Just like his daddy!” Rick felt a protective side of him turn on at how touchy the man was being. “He doesn’t like to be touched, so don’t touch him.” Negan turned to the small man. “Baby, I won’t touch him...I don’t want to upset the little badass. With an eyepatch like that..I bit something freaky is under there.” 

Rick watched his son Blush and cross his arms. “So, how long are you gonna stay here?” Carl asked rudely. 

“As long as I wanna bang your dear ol’ daddy” Negan smirked

“Hey!” Rick yelped out


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an authors note

THIS IS NOT A COMPLETED SERIES, PORN IS GONNA BE IN THE NEXT CHAP SO IF YOU DONT WANNA SEE/READ THAT THEN DONT!!!


	9. Chapter 9

“Don’t talk about stuff like that in front of him!” Rick piped up. 

“What...sex?” Negan made a confused face. “Aren’t bunnies supposed to be sex fiends?” Rick blushed at the comment, “We...just have a lot of kids!”. Negan made an ‘ah’ noise before looking around, “You seem to not have done what most bunnies **_do_** then..”. Carl made a grossed out face before looking towards his dad. “This is the one?” — “it’s an arrangement, Carl” — “for how long?”. Carl and Rick went back and forth till Negan Interrupted.   
  


“For how ever long, your dear daddy wants me.” Negan set a bat down next to the couch as he walked out into the living room. That’s when Rick noticed what the man was holding...a blood stained barbed wire bat. That’s.. _comforting_.. “-and how long do you want him?” Carl tilted his head at his father. Negan picked up a small box, and began playing with it. “Questions questions questions..! Your boy is _ever_ curious....just don’t forget, that’s what killed the little bunny.” He teased. 

”It was the cat.” Carl spat at the man while crossing his arms. The carpet beneath them was way more interesting to Negan, than a come-back. “So, who built this place?” Negan set the box down and leaned towards the fire place. “I did.” Rick spoke out. Negan hummed and picked up a very grainy and clouded picture of a baby.   
  


“Cute...” Negan looked at it for a couple of seconds before setting it down and took a couple steps back, successfully bumping his head in the process. “Okay, first things first...we aren’t staying here.” Ricks eyebrow shot to his hairline. “Why not..?” Rick watched the man slowly walk over to him. As if he was going to eat him!   
  


“Because..I don’t like it here. I’ve already bumped my head against the ceiling 3 times and it’s way too crowded.” Negan said slowly, “We’re going to my home. It’s spacious and relaxing.. _beds big enough_.” Rick blushed as he Stared at the man suspiciously. “Well, I don’t know how I feel about leaving my home.” He felt the wolf softly grab his waist and pull him in. “You’ll enjoy yourselves...trust me.”   
  


“it’s kinda hard to, since we don’t know who the hell you are.” Carl spat. 

“ _ **You.**_ ” Negan pointed at the boy. “-are becoming my favorite.” Rick listened to Negans heart beat for a second before realizing, he had to stop himself from burrowing Into the mans chest. “Well...How far is it from here.” Rick asked as he stepped away from Negan. “About 2 hours” Carl’s jaw practically hit the floor in an instant. “That is too far away! If he hurts up we have to travel back 2 hours, dad!” Carl felt his shoulder being pat by the wolf. _**His hand was big**_. “I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. If you don’t trust me, you can have a knife to my throat the whole time we travel.” Rick looked to his son. 

“If you do anything wrong, he will kill you.”

”I will.” Carl glared at the man standing over him. 

”I’m counting on it.” Negan chuckled at the boy.   
  


“...so do y’all wanna get to it and grab your clothes?” Negan watched Carl look to Rick, almost if he was asking permission to leave. “Carl, go get your bags. I’ll get mine and pack up things from the kitchen.” Rick watched his son nod, and just like that he was gone. 

Not even a second after Carl had went into his room, Negan grabbed Ricks waist, pulling him back into his chest. Negan leaned down and began Biting into Ricks neck, semi-hard. It startled The bunny And he almost started screaming, but calmed whenever he felt Negans tongue accompanying the bite. “Wha- what are you doing?” Rick breathed out as Negans hands wandered his body. Negan sucked gently on the already irritated skin, he had been biting. Rick let out a couple hushed whimpers, he felt like he was becoming to hot.. way to fast. Negan switched to another spot on Ricks neck to bite. By then, Ricks eyes were closed, while he had his arms wrapped around The taller mans neck. 

Negan squeezed Ricks hip, letting one hand drift from the bunnies hip to his tail. When Negans could feel the soft fur from Ricks behind, he squeezed down. Rick gasped at Negans movements, the fur from his tail was being pinched and pulled by the wolf. “ _Ngh_!” Rick twitched against the wolf. Negan was on his knees by then, pulling Rick closer into him. “ _Fuck..mmh_!” Rick purred into Negans ear as he left a string of hickies on him. “I wanna play with you, right here.” Negan spoke lowly, his beard scratching the smaller mans skin. “Not here, Carl could come out...don’t bite so hard!” Rick felt a slap on his ass, he yelped out in response. “You don’t tell me what to do. What’s your role in this.. _arrangement_?” 

“ _Submissive_.” Rick moaned out, a little too loud.   
  


Negans other hand left the mans hip and massaged the mans clothed cock. Rick let out a breathy whine. “And what do you do?”   
  


“Listen.” Rick felt Negans hand slip into his pants, he shuddered quietly.   
  


“To who?” Negan felt a soft cotton like underwear with a Lacey trim covering Ricks cock and he practically purred.   
  


“you.” Rick watched as Negan freed his cock. It was Practically the size of Negans palm “Good boy...” Negan chuckled at how small Ricks dick was but considered it must be normal for bunnies “Look at your sweet little cock, baby.” Negan pulled gently on Ricks dick, resulting in a hushed moan. “Look at how it’s leakin’ for me..you want me that bad baby?” Negan watched the man nod quickly. “Speak when your spoken to.”— “yes- god I want you!” Rick whimpered out. Negan chuckled lowly at the mans display. “No ones touched you on a long time, huh?” Rick bit his lip when Negan continued jerking him off. “Mhm!” Rick wrapped his arms around the mans head, inhaling his scent. “Fuck, I wanna fuck you right now.” Negan squeezed the mans ass, “fuck that little cunt of yours till’ you can’t walk.” Negan sped up his hand, Rick was falling apart quickly, nodding in agreement to what Negan was saying. His hips bucked, chasing the orgasm he was about to have. 

“God, I would love to make you cum right now.” Negan pressed a kiss to Ricks neck. “But..” he let go of Ricks cock, slipping his hand out of Ricks pants. Rick immediately looked up and whined out at the loss of friction. 

“You have to pack.” Negan stood back up, looking over the red faced, drooling bunny. “Be a good boy and go pack. We can finish this when we get to my home.”   
  


“but-!” Rick protested.   
  


“Don’t make me spank you.” Negan pulled the bunny up from the ground and pushed him gently to the hallway. “Oh- and you aren’t allowed to take care of it. Your undies are light blue with blueberries. If I see that you pants have changed or your underwear has changed, I will punish you.” Rick whimpered a little before nodding to the mans request.   
  


“I take care of your orgasms. Not you and most certainly not anyone else.” Negan smiled at the man, crudely. “Now go pack.” 


	10. Chapter 10

Rick finished packing quickly, closing his light blue traveling bag and headed out. He closed his bedroom door, listening to it click shut. He walked through the hallway and smiled once he saw Negan. “I’m all ready.” Negan looked the man over, smirking as he bit his lip. “Fuck, you changed too?” By now, Rick had changed into some overalls that had shorts instead of pants. They grabbed his thighs as well as showing off Ricks ass. “Yep! Figured since were traveling, I might as well get comfortable!”   
  


He felt Negans stare on him and chuckled nervously. “I heard Carl come out of his room. Where is he at?” Rick felt Negans arms wrap around his waist and pull him in. “The kitchen...you wanted to tease me huh?” Rick gasped once Negan began squeezing his ass. “Fuck, you’re tryna make my rut come early.” Rick smiled at the attention, “I’m not..I just wanted to feel comfortable.” He earned a quick smack to his backside, making him squeak. “Hell, it jiggles.” Rick pushed against the mans chest. “We should go ahead and get on the road. Your rut is due in a couple of hours, and I don’t want you trying to fuck me when we’re traveling.” Negan gruffed out in acknowledgment.

“I’m gonna get you so fucking pregnant.” Negan let his hand cup the bunnies cock. “I- I have to been in my own rut for you to get me pregnant.” Rick blushed at the mans hand placement and pushed him away. “Stop. This arrangement is only once your rut happens, not now.” Negan sighed and picked the bunny up, placing him on his hip. “We need to start going, I can feel it already.” Ricks cock pressed against the mans hip, earning a gasp. “Hey kid! Get your shit we’re going!”   
***********

All throughout the trip Negan teased Rick, called him names like “pretty and tiny”. It made Carl highly uncomfortable to the point he had to ask for the wolf to stop. Rick was carried most of the way and Carl refused to let the wolf hold him. The forest eventually grew wilder the more they walked. 

Rick was listening to whispers from Negan, talking about the ways he wanted to play with him. Rick had never been so aroused from just words, his cheeks turned a soft shade of pick while he wrapped his arms around the wolfs head. He listened to all the nasty things Negan planned to do to him.   
  


“-then I’ll pick you up, and watch my cum drip outta that pretty little hole of yours.” Negan purred in the mans ear. ”Negan, stop it.” Rick purred back, he didn’t want him to stop. Even if he child was 10 feet away. “What are y’all talking about, you’ve been mumbling for the past half hour.” Carl grumbled out. 

“Oh, we’re just talking about what y’all like to eat and such. Have to make sure y’all are happy.” Negan turned to the boy and smiled. “And that’s why my dad is over there panting and drooling.” Carl growled out. “He’s just hungry.” For the next couple minutes it was silent, that was until they came to a gate. Which was covered in ivory and practically overgrown. “Alright” Negan let go of Rick and opened the gate up. The sound of metal scratching on stones was loud, but once the gates were open, it was beautiful. A long open yard with a _very_ , _very_ , _VERY_ large home stood in the middle.   
  
“woah.” Carl stepped inside, looking at the house strangely. “it’s beautiful here.” Rick heard the gate shut and turned to see Negan panting. “Thanks, Rick may I talk to you for a moment?” Negans face was sweating and his scent had gotten thicker. “Where will Carl go?” Rick stepped away from the man, in order for his own scent not to go to the wolf. But it was too late for that, it was all over Negan. “Inside there’s stairs. Third door down is where he’ll stay.”   
  


Rick signaled for Carl to go inside, which took the young bunny no time at all. “Fuck, I feel it.” Negan took big steps towards the bunny, reaching up and grabbing his waist. “Well...Let’s go to the bedroom. I don’t want to be fucked against rocks.” Right when he said that, he was yanked up and glared at. “If I wanna fuck you right here I will.” Negan growled out. However once Rick snuggled into the mans neck submissively, Negan took him inside. It was beautiful on the inside; nice furniture and paintings. But, Rick only had a couple of moments to see it. They didn’t go up the stairs like Rick thought they would. Instead, they went through the corridor next to the stairs and into the first door in it. Rick was aggressively thrown on the bed. 

“ ** _Up_**.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY ITS TAKING SO LONG, I’m updating all of my stories!

Rick watched the man prowl to him, shivering lightly. “Baby, I need to open you up right now.” Negan said with a little bit of nervousness. “Yeah- okay let me just..” Rick shimmed out of his pants, hearing the wolf move to the other side of the room. “I’m a little nervous I’ll rip you in half.” Ricks eyes looked back to the man, a little more worried himself. “On your back, cmon” Negan purred out, he lightly tugged on Ricks arm pushing the man against the bed more. He grabbed Ricks thighs, pulling them apart and dragging Rick down the bed. Negan brought his nose to Ricks neck and inhaled. He sighed deeply against the bunnies shaking skin. He had Rick bent over the bed by now. Ricks legs were standing, his upper body was laid against the bed. “Negan..” Rick felt a cold substance against his hole and squeaked out.

He felt his back being further pushed down to the bed and arched for the man. “Fuck- I’ll try my best to not break you” Rick spread his legs more and accepted the slippery lube. “What if I want you to?” Negan pushed against the tight muscle with his finger, Rick gasped out in surprise. “You don’t want that” he gave Rick a firm pull on his cock before sliding his knuckle inside of the bunny. “Fuck-!” Negan chuckled “it’s my finger baby.”

Rick let out a purr at the man. “Fuck...” Rick greedily accepted the finger, rocking back and forth a little before feeling another one being added, his fingers aren’t as big as Negan. Two of Negans fingers burned. Negan tried his best to control the sight before him, Rick shaking against the bed while holding his legs open for him. It was a stunning picture. “Let me hear you baby” Negan encouraged lightly. Rick hadn’t even realized he was holding his breath. “Negan...” Rick felt his tail being yanked on and let out a cry. “Good boy” Negan added a third finger, watching the man fall apart against the sheets. “You’re gonna be good, huh?” Rick nodded quickly, stumbling over himself as he spoke. “Ye-yes! So good for you!” Rick arched more, letting his ass stay in the air shamelessly.   
  


“Such a good boy, I’m gonna slide something nice and big to stretch you while I prepare myself.” Negan grabbed a large plug he had previously taken out of his drawer, he slid it into Ricks heat slowly. Rick let out a half scream before grabbing at Negans arm. “Too much” Negan sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow. “If I don’t stretch you, you’re gonna bleed.” Rick felt Negan let go of his hips and push him back onto the bed fully. “Stay on your tummy, k?” Rick whimpered at the metal stretching him open, “okay...okay” 

“spread your legs and wait for me.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took forever!!!! Also, just wanted to say that I picture Rick having floppy ears with a mix of white, orange and black. Please leave me a comment to read! I love seeing them!

Rick laid there for what seemed like a few minutes, swaying back and forth until he yawned. He played with his hands a bit, looking at his somewhat long fingernails. But, when he heard Negans footsteps approaching again his little ears went up while his back straightened. Rick Turned his head slightly to see what the man had in his hand, realizing quickly that it was a rather large plug. _Way too big to fit._ Rick shook his head at Negan, “that’s too big to fit in me!”   
  


“It’s to work you open honey. I’m just going to slide it in slowly, this is only to open you up. Not hurt you.” Negan laid a gentle hand onto Ricks tush, lightly squeezing it a bit. The crude affection somewhat calmed Rick but did not take away the worry. It was pretty different from what Rick was used to. Usually he was in control and replacing Negans spot as dominant. However Ricks thoughts were interrupted by the cold metal being pressed against his heat. “Ah!” Ricks response was to kick at the new sensation but Negan held his legs down. Softly ‘tsking’ a bit to try and tell Rick to not kick him. “I know honey, it’s new.” Even though Negans cock was pulsing and causing the man to get closer to his rut. He was gentle with Rick, giving him several encouraging words while he slid the plug in.   
  


Rick gasped at the stretch, shaking his head a bit. “ _Hurts_!” His mouth hung open while his eyes stayed shut. Breathing in harshly he whined loudly at the pain. Rick tried to swat at Negans hands but Negan slapped them back.   
  


“I know buttercup, I know. I have to open you up, I’ll go slower.” Negan slid it carefully in not trying to upset Ricks body further. The wolf watched as the bunny clenched around it. “Nice and full.” Negan reached around to Ricks stomach, picking him up and holding him like a baby. “That feel good?” Rick made several tiny protests, every move made the plug move inside of him. It stung, it was much more then Rick had ever had! “It hurts!” He yelped out, whimpering more and wiggling against his new partner.   
  


“Poor baby doesn’t like his cunt being a stretched?” Negan sat on the edge of the bed, using one arm to hold Rick. “So tiny..” Rick was panting and trembling, not able to focus on what Negan was saying. But, he did focus on the hand coming up between his legs and giving his cock and stroke. “Even your cock is tiny.” Rick blushed at that, for him it was average. “Not..small..” Negan laughed at that, playing with Ricks cock some more. “Everything about you is small baby. Your hands, your feet, your body...” Negan teased Ricks tip, rolling his thumb over it slowly.   
  


“Your cunt.” Negan whispered to Ricks ear, earning himself a satisfied groan. “I have to fucking stretch you open because of how tiny you are.” Ricks eyes fluttered some more while Negan began rolling his thumb over Ricks tip harder. “I want you to enjoy yourself.” Negan huffed, slowly approaching his rut, the more he had Rick in his lap. The more Ricks arousal and scent got to him. “ _Ngh_!” Rick couldn’t think of the right words to say, he couldn’t think of anything except the pleasure he was feeling.

Rick looked up to him with weak eyes, wanting Negan to have him. That look of submission only caused Negan to step closer to his rut, “ _Fuck, princess._ I should’ve put that plug in you right when you agreed to be my partner. Not sure you’ll be stretched enough.” Rick gasped at Negans hand being sped up, he bit his lip. Bucking into Negans hand he gave a loud groan. “Fucking shit. Look at you. Coming apart by a damn plug and my hand.” Rick let his head fall back, nodding to the claim.   
  


Negan stood, putting Rick in an arched doggy position. Negans senses were being invaded by his own animal instincts, looking down he groaned. He knew he was almost there, Rick had brought him closer and closer to rut without even knowing it. “Fuck.” Negan was painfully hard, looking down at Rick he felt a spark. Rick soon came to realize that Negan was full on breathing like a mad man, just staring at him from above. “Negan?” Rick spoke softly, his whole body was at this mans mercy. Whimpering and a bit scared he turned to look at Negan. But, he didn’t have time to question Negan.   
  


_He was on Rick within seconds._


End file.
